


Living like this

by epitomizedTyrant



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Mistakes have been made, No Direct Parallels, RvB AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epitomizedTyrant/pseuds/epitomizedTyrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad idea i couldn't get out of my head. Chapter two onward will be mostly prose, while one is character logs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living like this

This will be my final official log as Commander Stevonnie. It has become clear that no one is coming for us. The rebellion hasn’t sent a transmission in months. We have received no slipspace transmissions whatsoever actually. So, ill recap my logs since I last transmitted.  
My soldiers are the only people on the base who know how to fight. Beach city is a resupply center, and a hidden one at that. We are no longer alone though. There are six imperial survivors from the ship that had us under siege. Amethyst has tried to… subtly state that she has a snitch over there. She failed to state it subtly, but whatever. Anyway, they haven’t received any transmissions either. They think the empire realized it would lose, or it had lost, and detonated a slipspace bomb, permanently ending space travel.  
I don’t know why they have refused to attack us, they may or may not outnumber us, but they certainly outgun us. Pearl says that our perimeter defenses are damaged beyond repair, at least with what we have. So we are cooped up in a relatively small base nestled into a canyon wall, surrounded by a hostile forest. About a mile away lays the crashed empire frigate. Its current state is unknown. We also have one moonshot cannon and twenty five civilian personel.  
My remaining crew are made up of privates Amethyst and Connie, MPO Garnet, Medical Officer Steven, Engineer Pearl, and a single severely damaged P34-R7 drone. The vegetation here is safe to eat. We have one remaining Warthog, a Falcon Transport, and four Mongoose… ez? Geese?  
It doesn’t matter I guess, no one will ever hear this. I just… I thought it was fitting. What a waste of time. Although it seems like we have nothing but anymore. I cant believe its been six entire months. Ugh… Oh, who’s knocking? Come i----

 

++  
END OF LOG  
++

 

Is this thing on? Sod, it is. er hem…  
This is Commander Jasper reporting in. Well, recording in I guess. Homeworld has sent nothing. No troops, no messages. Peri thinks that they detonated the AntiSlip Device, so no one will be coming coming. Its only the three of us now. Everyone else died in the crash. Peri says all of our weapons are down, and our vehicle bay doors are damaged and inoperable. We should have access to the vehicles soon though, I saw her set up the cutting equipment in that segment. Theres no one to shoot though. The rebels? Who cares. If our travel is permanently down, then the war is over. No one won. Lapis started cataloguing what we can eat once our food stores run out, so we can survive.  
Theres nothing more to say I geuss.  
Oh, well… this is the first time I’ve made a log since we crashed. Or ever really. This is what happened. We were already on a skeleton crew. I was injured so, the following is on report from Lapis. We engaged some rebel ships right? We had our asses handed to us, so we ran to a random planet for repairs, but apparently we had a bomb lodged in and so after we exited slipspace we immediately were forced to crash land. We launched the escape pods, and it wasn’t until after we were all out that someone realized the planet had a base on it.  
Unfortunately our escape pods are basically missiles with landers, its cheaper to produce that way, so the anti missile defense… the only reason I’m alive is that lapis had a hard time getting my gurney to a pod, so we got out seconds before impact. Everyone else died, Except Peridot who… ugh, she basically took a Frontier Type Locust and blasted out through the vehicle bays. Which was a good idea I guess. She didn’t even find us until a week in. We had already set up in the ruins of our ship when we saw her. Seriously Lapis had even started her garden. We had scouted their base with a hornet. The rebels, there are like thirty of them. Not that it matters. By the homeworld the war is over. Ugh.  
Anyway, uh, Peri walked in with that fucking bot of hers. She barely leaves it now. But man she was a mess by that point, the bot was barely walking and she was emaciated. Ugh, so yeah, ive been helping those two when I can. Lapis is keeping us alive, and Peri is recycling the ship for the long haul.  
Lapis! What are you-  
PERIDOT DID WHAT  
++  
END OF LOG  
++

 

This is Peridots personal log on day 79 after the end of the war.  
Now, I have made some poor decisions. Many even. I joined the army once they started recruiting outside top tier soldiers. So I could have some control, I didn’t want to be cannon fodder. I was too short for duty as a marine at the time so I got to be a pilot and engineer. Ah looking back those nights of studying were alright compared to fighting and now being stranded with a bunch of idiots. I geuss im an idiot myself, especially now. Hanging upside down, over the wreckage of our ship. Hopefully Jasper, the clod that she is, will come save my ass soon. Its been an hour, surely they will come looking for me. Ugh,I geuss I should put this away and try to right myself, I can feel pressure building in my head.  
Wah oh Fuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
Crunch  
++  
END OF LOG  
++

**Author's Note:**

> If only I knew how to indent. so yeah, any questions i geuss ask away,


End file.
